Ash and his new journey
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Ash is just a farmer boy, born and raised in Pallet town. He took the midnight cruiser to Hoenn! A poor boy on a expensive cruise. A smell of sweat and hard work. For a smile, he can be a pokemon trainer. It goes on, and on and on. Stupid summary done... Ash is a new pokemon trainer at the age of 16 and finds his pokemon in Hoenn... a dark type fire pokemon! Mwahahhahahaaha
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. A teaser chapter for my new story, if it ever hits off of course with the readers... adn even then maybe without... a POKEMON story! :O Ehrmahgerd Perkemern. That's right! Even I, the great and legendary, Lord Sesshomaru, the leader of the Highschool DxD Fanfiction, has a interest in pokemon. What did you think he did when he was a little demon pup? He watched Pokemon and Yugioh of course! So, he now spreads his greatness to this anime/game and to you readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is for you dad…" Spoke Ash Ketchum. He was a 16 year old male about 6 foot 2 so he was quite tall. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dirty grey T-shirt, which was soaked with sweat and grime. He had on matching pants, also dirty and had a cap on his head, which was oddly clean. The cap was a red cap with a pokeball on the front, right on the forehead. He had on a clean, brand new backpack that was just black and nothing special about it. He was currently on a cruise ship for Hoenn.

* * *

It was currently night time in Hoenn and a lone charizard was walking through the forest as he was trying to find himself a home to call… well home. He ended up at the foot of a mountain and flew up and over it, reaching the large valley on the other side. This valley was surrounded by mountains on all side though there was a large river that went through it on each side. The southern part of the river ended in a large waterfall while the north side came from the far north of the region, flowing through the entire region to reach this mountain area. The valley sat well below sea level and the waterfall actually forced the rest of the river underground where it went out to sea.

When the lone fire-type pokemon landed in the valley, he was greeted by the sight of many types of pokemon. Pretty much every type except the Ghost. He saw multiple blazikens with Torchics and Combuskins running around, Swamperts with Mudkips and the like, same with Sceptiles and Treekos. There were Mightyenas, Swellows, Gyradhos, Alakazams and just pretty much every pokemon imaginable. If one would have looked hard enough, one would have found Regirock in the cave, hiding and blending in.

When Charizard approached the family of Blazikens, a group of four of them blocked his advance, glaring at him. Charizard roared in response, trying to make peace, but the Blazikens would have none of it and spat embers at his feet, telling him to leave now and never come back. Many other pokemon joined up and faced off against the Kanto specific pokemon, telling the strange looking pokemon to leave. He was struck in the size by a rock thrown by a Golem who roared. He told the fire pokemon that he didn't want such a corrupted monster near his children. Charizard roared back trying to defend himself but was smacked in the snout with another rock. He whined in pain and with a defeated look, he flew off into the sky, disappearing from sight.

* * *

This Charizard was different. Instead of the normal orange color of his body, his orange was red. Blood red. His underside, which was a cream color was orange. It's teal wing undersides were a dark navy blue. He was a rare breed, one that has never been seen before. He was known as a Dark Pokemon. A Dark-Charizard. His type wasn't changed, oh no no no, but he was just colored differently. There were other Dark Pokemon in the past, but they were always ostracized and treated like they were monsters. They were always labeled as evil and corrupt, hence their appearance, but it really was never the case. Either way, they were usually hunted and killed by police or other pokemon. Usually a mother and a father pokemon would do so.

Dark Pokemon were known for being stronger than their normal counterparts but weren't able to take hits as well. There was also another breed of pokemon, a light pokemon. These pokemon were the complete opposite of Dark pokemon and were treated like royalty.

* * *

Charizard groaned in pain as it rubbed it's snout. It's eyes were depressed and it had a frown on its face. When the first thunderclap came around, Charizard looked up at the sky and noticed he had been flying for a long time and flew right into a thunderstorm. He quickly hurtled to the ground as the rain began to fall, quickly heading to the pokemon center in staleport city. He quickly took cover under the thick roofing, only to notice that there were people running around as well, tryting to get out from under the rain which was coming down hard. When people came by with umbrellas, they spotted the strange pokemon and quickly hurried away. They looked at him with fear and disgust, moving their children farther and farther away from him. This hurt the poor dragon type creature as well. All he ever wanted was a place to call his own, but no matter what region he went to, it was the same. He was treated like a monster and no one ever wanted to be near him. Pokemon or Human.

* * *

In only ten minutes, three policemen/women appeared on the scene. The one female took a step forward and pointed her anti-pokemon revolver which shot really strong plastic balls at a pokemon, meant to repel the pokemon.

"Leave! You are not wanted here cretin! Get out of our city!" Officer Jenny declared.

Charizard roared in response, trying to defend itself but the officers opened fire and pelted the poor fire pokemon who quickly flew into the sky and quickly made it to the nearby forest, alongside the port. It quickly hid itself under a large tree, using a giant leave to cover it's tail flame. The pokemon was still getting pelted with rain. It's head was getting soaked and so was the tips of his wings, but his tail was fine luckily. He would live but he might just get sick and that would not be good at all. He was in a very bad position and the creature realized this.

He looked up when he heard some brush move near the ocean and he spotted a teenager step out of the brush. The teen was obviously a foreigner, who had never been to Hoenn. He looked extremely dirty and poor. Like a hobo. Charizard however didn't move or make any noise, hoping the boy would not see him and force him to leave his weak tent. The boy however spotted the fire creature and was looking at it strangely, his brown eyes staring at the blue eyed pokemon. After about a minute of staring, the boy slowly approached the fire-flying dragon looking thing, which got him very scared of the boy as he didn't really like being approached all that much, especially since the cops shot at him.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Yes it's shorter than what I usually write, but its a teaser. It has to tease... you should know me by now... MWAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to be awesome and nice. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **This will be a May x Ash pair.**

 **I haven't seen pokeon or played in a long time, so if I make a few mistakes... let me know and ill do my best to fix em. :)**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was sixteen when he set out on his pokemon journey. Most set out when they were ten, but Ash wasn't able to leave his home. His family was extremely poor and lived out in the wilderness where they grew their own food. His father was a worker in the nearby mines on the outskirts of pewter city. It was a very demanding job and it didn't pay very much, but it paid enough for his family. His father had always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, but his family was poor and so on and so forth. He wanted to start his journey in the Hoenn region like his father before him wanted to and so on and so forth. It was told that his father's great great grandfather was a trainer in the Hoenn region and was actually a pokemon master.

His mother was a house wife and took care of the crops and the house. She was always working and didn't have time for herself usually, except for maybe an hour a day for tea. She was an extremely kind woman and she fell in love with her husband after they met one day in the forest nearby. She was finding fruits and he was just getting off of work. They hit it off after a few days of them meeting. Anyways, they were extremely poor and Ash was no exception. He went to school and was quite an oddity. He always said he wanted to be a trainer but since he was poor he couldn't leave the house as he had to help with the house. He was quite the laughing stack at school among the children there who weren't going to be trainers or who were already trainers but focused on education to be a pokemon researcher or something using pokemon and an education.

Ash didn't have any friends but he was never unhappy. His family loved him and he loved them back and he was happy with his life. Sure he wished he could be a trainer, but he knew it wasn't going to be so he focused on his current life. He sought out to go to college so he got good grades. He wanted to make something of his life and not be stuck in the never ending struggle that his family was in. However, tragedy struck when he was 13 and his father got extremely sick. He had gotten an extremely dangerous flu which ended up having him pass away in his sleep after a month of the sickness. They didn't have the money for a hospital, so Ash had to drop school to make money for the house. He ended up being a coal miner too.

After a year of working in the mines, he found out his mother was also sick but with cancer. A doctor was passing through and talked with the woman and basically told them both she was dying. She was too far along for medicine and that she was going to pass away soon. This struck Ash harshly as he was going to be alone.

But, it wasn't going to end that way for him. Unknown to her husband or her son, Ash's mother had saved money and hid it away, secretly buying Ash some items. She ended up buying him a backpack, a single Luxury ball as she was hustled from her money. She was told that the luxury ball would capture any pokemon out there, even legendaries. She was fooled out of her money but it wouldn't matter. She at least tried. She also got him a used pokedex, one that had seen Kanto and Hoenn. Within the backpack, she also put a few potions in there, bottles of water, snacks from the garden which she had sealed airtight so it would be good for a long time, band aids, matches and the rest of the money which was about 1000 poke dollars. Not much but it could get him at least one hotel room and a few days worth of food… or something like that. She didn't have much, but she at least wanted him to start his dream.

So, with a tear in his eye, Ash left the port of vermillion city and went off to Hoenn set on doing what his father wanted to do. Start his journey in the Hoenn region. He missed his parents but he was going to finish what his father wanted and make his parents proud. He was going to be the very best pokemon trainer. He was going to become a pokemon master, one who surpassed all the leagues and was the very best pokemon trainer! A dream his father had and now he had.

* * *

Ash landed in staleport city, getting off of the boat. He had gotten many looks from the passangers as they saw his grimy face and dirty clothes. He had one clean change of clothes in his backpack, but he wasn't really wanting to change his clothes yet. He needed enough money to do laundry at the very least. He did take a shower on the boat, but the grime, dirt and soot is so caked on him that it would need another person and sandpaper to get it off. Ok not really sandpaper, but one other person and good elbow grease.

When he exited the boat, he saw so many people and pokemon and his eyes lit up with childlike wonder. He was so happy to see all the pokemon hoping to catch his very first pokemon soon. He spotted an awesome looking spider pokemon and ran over to see if he could catch it, but when he got over to it and almost threw his luxury ball, he slipped and fell down the hillside, getting his dirty clothes now grass stained. When he finally stopped doing the tumbleweed, he groaned and got up from his position, finding himself in thick brush. It was also beginning to rain and he needed to find some shelter. Maybe some building could house him but he had no idea where he was at. So he just began his journey from the brush and tried to find his way back to the main roads.

When he finally exited the brush, he was surprised to see a large pokemon with a fire tail! It was awesome! It was a blood red pokemon and it was absolutely gorgeous! He then saw the injuries on the dragon like creature and then noticed it was trying to keep out from the rain. He slowly approached it and the pokemon looked up at him with fear. The pokemon quickly flapped it's wings trying to scare Ash off which almost worked but Ash gulped and kept moving, finally reaching the pokemon's side. With the dragon glaring at him, gnashing its teeth at Ash trying to scare if away, Ash quickly went to his knees and brought out a potion from his backpack, before reading the instructions. He quickly sprayed a first spray onto the pokemon and watched as the injuries miracously disappeared.

* * *

The fire type pokemon blinked and was shocked to see that this boy was healing it. The boy also didn't show any fear or disgust at him for being different and if anything, it showed sadness and really wanted to help. The dragon stopped trying to scare him off and just say there, watching him move around in the rain which pounded the poor boys flesh as he sprayed the life giving elixir all over the wounded pokemon. When the boy finished healing Charizard, he moved and quickly began to bring branches and large leaves over the pokemon, making a small temporary shelter which completely stopped the rain. This got the Charizards eyes to widen in surprise and the fire pokemons heart burned hot with happiness and hope, hope that this boy was going to be his first friend.

Alot of Charizards were filled with pride and were difficult to get their trust but due to this ones unique looks and suffering, this one didn't have that problem. All he wanted was someone, a pokemon or human, to care for him so he could care for them. A friend. And, this particular one has found a friend or so he hopes.

* * *

Ash finished with his work and sat down next to the pokemon, pulling his knees to his chest as he shivered. He was soaked from the rain and now he was cold. He didn't dare touch the fire type pokemon in fear of retribution as he was acting quite vicious, but he was shocked when he felt a large wing pull him into the pokemons body, immediately warming him up with his warm body and fiery tail. The tail was wrapped around Ash and the tip of the tail was a few feet away, not too hot but hot enough to quickly dry up the clothes and warm Ash up. Ash looked up at the large dragon and smiled and he thought the dragon smiled too.

Ash felt exhaustion creep up over him and his head landed onto the creatures belly who growled in response, but it wasn't an angry growl. If anything, it was a happy growl. When Ash fell over, his backpack tipped over and Charizard watched as the black pokeball with golden embroidery rolled out of his bag. The pokemon looked at Ash and realized he was a pokemon trainer and a brand new one. With a fire in Charizards eyes, he quickly pressed the ball with his claw and was sucked inside. And was instantly caught but he quickly got out of the ball and placed Ash back on his body as Ash had ended up collapsing on the hard ground. With Charizard now being his pokemon, they both fell into a deep sleep as the rain pounded the world outside, which was a soothing sound.

* * *

When day came, Ash yawned loudly and woke up, stretching his arms and legs out. When he opened his eyes he looked around and noticed where he was. He sat up and then noticed that he had a soft pillow. He looked up and noticed the pokemon looking down at him, a smile on his snout. Ash smiled back and stood up.

"So, I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Char." Responded the pokemon.

"It is nice to meet you… so… I would like to ask… if I could catch you!" Ash said, grabbing the Luxury ball and offering it to the pokemon. Charizard responded by flying into the ball and then coming out of it, telling him that he was already caught. Ash was shocked as he learned in school and watched what happened when a pokemon was caught. "So… you did it last night?"

Charizard nodded.

"That's so cool! I have my first pokemon! Now, let's see who you are." Ash said, pulling out his pokedex and aimed it at Charizard.

 _'Charizard, the flame pokemon. Charizard is a fire and flying type pokemon. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. When competing in intense battles, it's flames get more intense as well.'_

"Charizard huh… Awesome!" Ash said with a smile. "Alright, let's see what moves you know..."

Charizard just stood there, looking down at the who was only a foot shorter than itself.

 _'Charizard knows, Thunder Punch, Flame Thrower, Crunch, Steel Wing, Gust and Fire Punch.'_

"Cool..." Ash said, smiling happily. "You look really strong too… yet its weird. You look nothing like the pokedex entry."

With saying that, Charizard got really worried.

"Oh well, just because you look different doesn't mean anything! It just means you are cooler and that more special!" Ash said, happy as can be. Charizard lit up with happiness and roared in response. "Now, let's go! We have a world that awaits us!" Ash said. Charizard responded by picking Ash up and flying with Ash in his arms, which Ash began screaming in surprise and fear. He had never been flying before and the only thing holding him up was this pokemon.

* * *

About an hour of flying later, Ash landed in Petalburg City. Ash fell to his ground as his eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"You… you should really give me some warning before you do that… it was really scary up there."

"Char" responded the pokemon, not really apologizing though.

"Ah well." Ash said, getting up and shaking himself. "It was a good experience and I have to say it was kinda fun! Now, let's see where we are." Ash said, humming to himself as he spotted a large banner.

 **'Welcome all comers to Petalburg city! On December 3rd, we are hosting the Petalburg Cup! A competition of Pokemon Contests and Battles! It's only ten pokedollars to enter! This is hosted by Norman Maple and May Maple, also known as the Princess of Hoenn! We have a set of prizes for everyone! Please come see the booth and sign up and see the prizes! Only the Pokemon Battles offer the Grand Prize. The contest is just for fun'** The banner said.

Ash looked up at Charizard and Charizard nodded and both went over to the booth. Ash pulled out a ten and placed it on the booth.

"I wanna sign up!" Ash replied, looking at the man at the booth. It was a man with a red jacket and slick black hair. He smiled at looked up at Ash, only to blink in surprise at the charizard and the appearance of Ash himself.

"U-Uh sure." The man said, shaking himself and getting back to normal. "I thank you for entering and hope to see you there tomorrow morning."

"You bet!" Ash replied, grabbing a paper with all the prizes.

 **Grand Prize: 50,000 pokedollars, a free trainers kit[Twenty potions and a set of five pokeballs, engraved] from Normal himself, a free three night stay at the Petalburg City Hotel, a Date and Kiss with the Princess of Hoenn, a handshake with Norman himself and a battle with Norman!**

 **Second prize: 10,000 pokedollars and a free trainers kit[Twenty potions!]**

 **Third prize: 5,000 pokedollars and a free trainers kit![Ten potions!]**

 **Fourth Prize: 5,000 pokedollars!**

 **Fifth Prize: 1,000 pokedollars!**

Ash was only focused on the grand prize when he saw how much money he would be getting and the trainers kit! His eyes were wide in antcipation.

"Charizard! Look! With… with this grand prize… we… could actually make it on our journey! We could really make it!" Ash said, childlike wonder and happiness in his eyes and voice. Charizard nodded and roared, as he now wanted Ash to win this Grand Prize to help him achieve his dream. Ash of course never even saw that he would be going on a date or anything after the hotel was listed. One track mind for the win.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya guys go. New chapter.**

 **As it stands, Charizard is going to remain his only pokemon. If you guys want to see others, I may do that but the pokemon will be MY choice. Sorry.**

 **Pokemon in thought: Arbok.**

* * *

Ash and Charizard were gathered at the stands awaiting to see who their match-up was. He was eager to see when he was going to battle as well. They were both looking at the screens, pumped up and ready to do this. Ash had never been in a pokemon battle before but he was still ready. He really wanted the money to help Charizard out, as he could tell Charizard had it tough like him. Ash was selfless and Charizard knew this so the fire type pokemon had made it his duty to see to it that Ash was happy.

The two had spent the night at a Hotel which Ash used up the rest of his money for a night at the hotel there. He wanted Charizard to be well rested for his battle today. Charizard doesn't ever want to use his pokeball, despite the fact it was a luxury ball which was known to be awesome inside. At least thats what the designers have made it to be. Ash read up on the tournament and saw how they did things. A trainer battled once or twice a day, only fighting once until the others have finished up their fights. It was a one on one type match, so everyone had to bring their very best in order to win.

Ash looked at the board and saw the line ups. There were a total of 32 trainers here and he also read on the bottom of the screen that there was one special people in the line-ups. It was an Elite Four member. Ash narrowed his eyes and hoped he wasn't fighting him any time soon. If he got to the semi fianls and Lance was his opponent, he would still win the grand prize… but he had to make it to the semi finals at the very least. The rules stated this. There was also something that stated that another person may join in at any time, even during a match. It didn't state who this person was but Ash could see that this tournament thing was for fun and was meant to bring people to Petalburg City.

The scoreboard showed the match ups and Ash saw his first opponent and oddly enough, Ash was up first. The fights were beginning now so Ash made his way to the entrance where Charizard just flew up into the sky and disappeared from view, unless you really paid attention. He was a black speck in the blue skies among the clouds.

When Ash stepped to his side of the ring, he heard the crowds go wild as the announcer came up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Brock from Pewter City! I am the Gym Leader there and it was by my good friends Norman's invitation that I be here! So, I want to welcome you all to Petalburg city, home to the lovely Princess of Hoenn, May Maple! So, in the corner to my right we have Ryan Rogers from Pallet Town!"

The crowd went wild but Ash's eyes widened a bit. He clenched his teeth and pulled his hat down farther on his face, hiding his eyes. Ryan was a bully from his old town and he was teasing him constantly for not being a pokemon trainer. Ryan started when he was ten and went off on a full journey too. He returned at thirteen for some schooling at the request of his parents, but he had a full pokemon set and made fun of Ash for being the only 13 year old without a single pokemon. Ash was tormented by this boy.

"And in the corner to my left, we have another Pallet Town member! Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd roared again and both of the two stepped into the ring.

Ryan grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Well well well, if it isn't the loser boy Ash! Finally got yourself a pokemon huh? Well considering I saw you a few months ago and you were still a loser, I bet you got some weak ass pokemon! What a joke! Who knew I would get to see you but now I get to stomp you into the dust without even using my boot! Now, take the stage and show this loser what he has coming to him Cacturne!"

Ash grit his teeth and was seething. He glared at Ryan with angry eyes. "You made fun of me for my entire life all because I couldn't be a pokemon trainer until a couple days ago. You tormented me for a long long time… and now… now it's over! You wont make fun of me anymore! You wont treat me like garbage anymore! I am not weak anymore!" Ash yelled out. Everyone heard what Ryan said and they looked at him with disgust, but when Ash was talking they were intrigued. "TO MY SIDE!" Ash roared to the heavens and then the black spot came crashing down, sending dust and dirt into the air. "Charizard!" Ash roared at as the dust cleared.

Charizard flared it's wings and clenched its fist, giving a loud bellowing roar of fury and pride. Everyone watched in horror, minus May, Norman, Brock, Ash and Lance. They were not easily afraid or disgusted by a different pokemon. They were pokemon trainers who respected all pokemon. Ryan however looked at Ash and his Charizard in disgust and fear.

"What… is that thing? I know it's a Charizard but that thing is so ugly and nasty… Oh' its a corrupted Charizard… figured you would find something as pitiful as this thing. What a joke." Ryan said, getting cocky. "Cacturne, Needle arm!"

"Charizard, Steel wing and block it!" Ash said.

Charizard snorted and stood proud and strong. He refused to use his trainers orders! Everyone watched as Charizard just stood there and took the Needle arm right in the chest. When the arm came in, Charizard simply reached up and grabbed the cactus pokemons arm and then the other arm, holding them still. While the Charizard was a dark version, this Charizard was enormously stronger than the grass type.

Ash nodded. "I see! You wanted to prove to my just what you could do! Well, then lets end this! Flame thrower!"

Charizard grinned and obeyed this time. The corners of his mouth began to light up with dark red flame. He was playing around now with the poor pokemon in his grasp.

"Cacturne! Vine whip! Get the Charizard to let you go!" Ryan said. "Don't let this disgrace of a pokemon beat you! GET HIM!"

Charizard had his throat wrapped around with the vines, but when they began to strangle him, Charizard opened his mouth and instead of the large torrent of flame most Flamethrowers are, this one was a simple easy wave of flame, but the energy and power was immense. The heat struck Cacturne in the face and Charizard released the poor pokemons arms and the flames sent it flying into the wall, KOing it with one move.

The crowd was silent. No one wanted to applaud at this time, especially for the Charizard that had been "wreaking Havoc" on their region for a week now. Yes it was a well known Charizard. Yet, one person started a clap. It was Norman. Brock joined in really quickly and cheered for Ash as did May and Lance.

"There you have it! The first victory of the day goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his unique Charizard! Congratulations!" Brock said happily. Ash however just left the stadium without waving to the crowd, just wanting to leave. He had gotten on Charizards back and they flew out, heading back to the forest where they are going to spend the night. They were going to make a nice little tent for themselves and then come back in the morning. The first day, he would only get to battle once. The second day he may battle twice and the third day, he should begin to see the championships.

* * *

May was surprised to see such a pokemon on the battlefield. Never before has she seen such a creature! She has been to the Kanto and has fought in the Kanto league, actually beating the Elite four once and becoming a pokemon master there. She won Hoenn twice and then beat the Johto league as well once! She was also a master pokemon contestant! Yet she has never seen a Charizard like that. She was most intrigued. She was also quite curious on the boy. He came into the arena like a dirty old man. Like a coal miner! He was covered in dirt, soot, grime, dust and pretty much the ground covered him. He wore dirty clothes and yet his backpack and hat looked new. She could tell he came from a very poor family and just became a pokemon trainer. Of course, when he said he just became on a few days ago, she wasnt surprised. She was surprised to see a powerful pokemon as his first, but it wasn't all bad.

Norman looked at her daughter after the match and smiled. "Already kicking off to be a good tourney huh May?"

"Yea, it is. I am quite eager to see what else is in store… I think Ash might just go a long way."

Norman nodded. "I agree. That Charizard of his is much stronger than any Charizard I have seen…"

"It's not only that… but just him himself… he seems good at battling for a beginner."

"Yes, I've seen that too… you seem quite interested in this new boy… have you met him before?"

"Dad! I was just interested in his battling! Don't make it sound like I have a crush jeez!"

"Haha, sorry. A father does worry when her daughter doesn't do well with the boys."

"Not my fault neither have been worth it!"

"I didn't blame you… but yes they really weren't that great…" Norman said with a sigh. "Anyways… the next battle is here."

* * *

Night came around and Ash was curling up against his Charizard under a large oak tree. The leaves and branches were bent and twisted and formed a canopy over Ash and his fire type pokemon. With both of them curled up, neither of them were cold and they were happy together. Ash quite liked living outside more than being stuck in a building. It was peaceful out there and the air was better. He just liked the outdoors… his life was pretty much always outside.

* * *

May was currently walking through town herself, finally getting out of the dress she wears for the crowd. She has to maintain her appearance as the Princess of Hoenn as these events. She doesn't hate dresses but had a much better outfit she enjoyed.

May was a very slim woman of avergae height. She was about 5' 5". She had long mouse brown hair which were secured by a red and white bandana around her head. She had great bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a red T-shirt which really brought out her eyes. She had on a pair of black track shorts, which really hugged her developd behind. Her shirt was not tight but it didn't hide the fact she was well endowed. She had a C-cup. She was wearing white and navy blue gloves. The white covered the palm but the blue covered the fingers and the wrist. She was also wearing black ankle socks with a pair of red sneakers. She wore this outfit when she was a kid as well, but she just got it of course for her size. It made her feel like a kid again, when she went out for adventures. All she did now was relax at home and show up for events. She hasn't set out on a journey in over three years and she kinda began to miss it.

When she entered the forest to go pick some blueberries from the blueberry patch, she stumbled upon Ash and his Charizard, both of them snuggling like they were cold. It wasn't actually really cold outside. Petalburg was known to be warm year round and while it was December, it was a warm 60 degrees. She knew they weren't cold but it was a show of respect and love. He was a brand new trainer and yet he had full respect for a powerhouse pokemon. Charizard was known to be very difficult for trainers to raise and have them trust their trainers, but Ash was obviously able to do it.

She frowned however at seeing them snuggling together. The only reason was because they were outside and obviously poor as dirt. She realized that he entered the tourney in order to win some money and something told May that he was trying to win Money for his pokemon and not himself. This let a smile creep on May's face. Letting the two sleep, she decided to leave them be. She really wanted to help them but she would look kinda creepy to them if she offered up her home and something told her that they would decline anyway. She sighed and walked away, heading back to her home. It was getting late and the tourney was early tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next day came around and Ash was first on the battlefield again. Charizard stood in front of him and Ash was fighting against a trainer with a large Feraligator.

"And here we have it! The second match of the tournament and it's going to be a big one! We have Ash Ketchum and his Charizard who left a scorching reminder of how powerful this pokemon truly is, VS Gary Oak from Pallet Town as well! He won with his Feraligator yesterday versus a Pichu! Now we get to see another match up, this time more in favor for the water time! How will this play out! Let us find out! Begin!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash roared.

"Feraligator, Hydropump!" Gary ordered.

Both of the streams of powerful attacks came right at each other and collided. However, the only thing that occurred was a massive amount of steam covering the battlefield. This was going to be a legendary fight as both of the pokemon and trainers stood tall and proud, eager to win!

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go. Next chapter here. :)**

 **So, anyone want a Harem or should I just keep it May x Ash?**

 **if it's harem, it will be:**

 **May, Cynthia... and thats it for the moment... I could add Misty I guess but I dunno. Hmm oh well... maybe ill just keep it May x Ash then... hahahaha**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Feraligator! Slash!" Gary called. The gator pokemon charged out with great speed, not as fast as Charizard but it was fast for such a bulky pokemon. Ash was silent and waited but Charizard was not worried. Ash was a skilled trainer, even if he was brand new.

"Charizard! Steel Wing. Hold him still!" Ash called just as Feraligator got real close. Charizard was fast and his wings turned a bright silver color and reached out. They pinned Feraligator by his arm pits and the slash struck the steel. Feraligator winced in pain slightly but was fine nonetheless. "Now, follow up with a Thunder Punch!"

Charizard roared and Tossed the large pokemon into the air before he clenched his claws. The large dragon like pokemon began to have electricity cover his fist and lower arm.

"This Charizard knows Thunder Punch?!" Brock Exclaimed. "It's rare to see one of these with such a move! It really helps against water types for a fire type to know an electric attack!"

Charizard slammed his claws into the Feraligators gut when he came back to the ground, sending the creature a few yards away. The attack was devestating to the water type, even if it was an electric type move from a fire type. The dark Charizard had much more powerful attacks than other Charizards.

"You have quite the strong Charizard there Ash! I heard about you as you were the only kid without a pokemon! Well, now I see that all those kids were wrong about you! I'm sorry that you had to go through all that but this isn't over!" Gary claimed, grinning.

Ash smirked. "I thank you for your kind words but it is over… take a look at your feraligator once more for me."

Gary looked at Feraligator and noticed that the water pokemon was sparking. He was paralyzed! Gary tched and nodded.

"You are very strong Ash. I can't wait for a real pokemon battle! All my pokemon versus yours! I Gary Oak surrender to Ash Ketchum!"

"And there you have it! Ash Ketchum has won his second battle of the day and there will be one more to come for this new trainer! Give it up for Ash Ketchum!" Brock cheered out. Ash left quickly however, not taking in the cheers of the stands. He needed to get Charizard some food so he could be ready for the next battle.

* * *

Ash quickly flew with Charizard to the nearby forest, finding the clearing where there were four large apple trees. With the help of Charizard they began to devour their meal, though Ash left most of the Apples to Charizard. Charizard ate six apples, core and all… while Ash ate one. The other apples in the trees were not fully ripened yet.

* * *

May was watching the fight with interest. Ash was a very smart kid and was a very good battle. He knew strategys and this was his second pokemon battle ever. The guy was really impressive and was a breath of fresh air from the recent people she had met. Not even dated, but just people in general. He was a breath of fresh air. He was just beginning his journey. She wished she could have another journey.

* * *

Four hours later, Ash was there for his next battle. He got there almost too late though and was almost not allowed to fight. He had fallen asleep and was just lucky he was let in. When he entered the stage, he was greeted by all the fans roaring for him. It was now down to the final eight and Ash was nearing the grand prize. Once he won here, he would at least get fifth place if he lost, but he had no plans on losing. He was going all the way!

His opponent turned out to be a female known as Ashley. She threw out her Grovyle and Ash quickly wondered if this Grovyle was extremely strong or he was stuck against such powerful pokemon. He however squashed that thought and focused on winning. He couldn't afford to think about such things plus it was kinda rude to her. He had to assume the grass pokemon was strong!

"Grovyle quick attack!" Ashley said. Charizard was struck with the speed of the pokemon and he grunted in pain.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

Charizards mouth began to have the blue flame come from the corners of his mouth. His flamethrower had a slight charge up but it was such a devastating attack it didn't really matter to Ash.

"Now Charizard, pin that pokemon down with those flames!"

"Char!" Charizard roared and began to breath the torrent of flames, going from left to right, charring the battlefield and lighting everything on fire. Even the rocks began to melt from the heat from the flame.

"Grovyle! Jump over it and strike with leaf blade!"

Grovyle charged up his blades on his arms and jumped over the flame thrower.

"Counter it with Fire Punch!" Ash exclaimed. Charizard quickly summoned flame around his fist and with speed that surprised even Ash, the Fire punch struck the Grovyle right after the leaves struck Charizard in the face. Grovyle skidded across the ground, struggling to get up from such an attack. Charizards fire punch held massive power with such quickness as well but Grovyle wasn't done yet. He got back home and grunted in response, preparing for another attack.

"That's it Grovyle! Quick attack one more time. Keep striking at Charizard!" Ashley exclaimed. The grass pokemon was quick and began to do hit and run attacks, punching Charizard over and over wh was unable to respond.

"Charizard fly up into the air to dodge it!"

Charizard quickly flapped it's wings and flew up into the air.

"Grovyle! Leaf Blade!"

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash called out as Grovyle jumped into the air, aiming his blades at Charizard.

Grovyle struck Charizard with a direct hit, but Ashley saw what Ash was doing. It was a bait. Gorvyle began to fall back to the ground and was weak from this position. She closed her eyes as the flame struck Grovyle directly and sent it hurtling to the ground, defeated.

"And Ash wins his third match! He makes it to the championship! Congratulations Ash!" Brock exclaimed. Ash left the building with Charizard and quickly went back to the forest nearby. They landed where the apple trees were and Ash quickly treated Charizards wounds with the potion. It stung a little but Charizard took it and he was feeling much better. It was then his stomach grumbled like Ash's and both smiled. They needed food.

* * *

May left the stadium quickly as she was interested in talking to this Ash Ketchum character. She wanted to get to know him a bit better. He was extremely talented though he was kinda reckless. He allowed his pokemon to get hit by the Grovyle just to get hits in. It had its merits, but he could have done a lot better. May wanted to give him some pointers. Help him out some. She was very interested in the boy and wanted to see him grow even stronger.

* * *

When May reached the forest where she last saw them, she watched as Ash began to pick Apples from the trees where most of them were unripe. He however found six of them all ripened and he quickly gave them to Charizard. Charizard pushed the apple to Ash but Ash shook his head.

"You need it for tomorrow buddy… tomorrow is where we get our money… so we can really begin our journey." Ash smiled. "We need real pokemon food for you and this money will defintely come in handy."

Charizard whineda nd nudged the apple into his arms. Ash however refused and placed it there.

"I'm fine. You need the strength Charizard. You are the one battling… just eat."

Charizard reluctantly ate the apples, not wanting his trainer to starve for the night but he relented to his trainers wishes. With a full belly, Charizard belched with a bellow roar and both of the trainers began to snuggle into each other for the night.

May placed a hand over her heart, her face a bit flush. This boy forgoed food in order to win. He was desperate and yet she could see he was selfless. He could have eaten at least one apple and let the pokemon have five, but Ash refused and just wanted Charizard to eat them all so he was full strength. May had never known anyone, including her father, to be so selfless even with his pokemon.

"He's so kind..." May whispered hiding behind a tree. May sighed and left the tree, forgetting about giving the boy some pointers. She now knew what he wanted to do… give the boy at least some breakfast.

* * *

The next day came around and Ash yawned loudly. Charizard also yawned loudly and they both stopped when they saw a large basket before them. In the basket was a bowl of pokemon food, which smelled like spicyness and then there was another bowl full of fruits. A fruit cocktail. Ash looked around for someone else but he didn't see anyone.

"For us? Would be a waste not to eat it..." Ash said, grabbing the basket and offering Charizard the pokemon food. Charizard dug in with haste, devouring the delicious meal. It was sausage covered with different peppers and berries, including Oran and Sitrus berries. Ash ate his fruit and berry cocktail, finally getting a decent breakfast in. He smiled in happiness as he ate the breakfast, not having had a good breakfast for a long time.

* * *

With the champion underway, Ash arrived to find out his next opponent. If he won the next two fights, he gets the grand prize. He knew that he would have to fight Lance and possibly the mystery trainer after the grand prize, but he was just focused on winning it could wait.

* * *

Eight hours later, Ash had won his victories swiftly. They were battles one after another, not giving Charizard a chance to relax. However, Charizard was now eating some pokemon food brought out by nurse joy and Ash was eating as well. In about half an hour, he was going to accept his prizes for winning the grand tournament. Ash however reflected on the battles beforehand.

The first battle was slightly easy, as he ended up fighting a meganium. One flamethrower and the pokemon was defeated but the last trainer had a powerful Absol and the razor winds were doing massive amounts of damage to Charizard. Charizard actually fell to the ground once from the constant punishment but got up and won the game with a powerful crunch to the neck of the Absol before sending a flame thrower from such a close proximity, defeating the Absol for good.

Ash smiled giddly and went over to his Charizard.

"We won Charizard! We actually did it! I knew we would do it! Didn't I?!"

Charizard roared in response. Nurse joy ended up having Ash treat Charizard so Ash and his pokemon were alone in a private tent. He then heard Brock on the announcer stage.

"Would Ash Ketchum, our grand champion please take the stage! It's time for him to fight with Lance, the Elite Four champion from Kanto! If you lose, you still get the Grand Prize so this is just for fun! Please test your luck against Lance!" Brock said.

Ash and Charizard appeared from the tent and appeared on the battlefield. Lance was standing proud and tall, a big smile on his face. He opened his arms in welcoming Ash.

"Welcome Ash! It is great to see you and I am very proud to announce you are the Grand Prize winner. You have done extremely well for a new trainer and I am very pleased to see a strong Charizard such as your own! So, as my pokemon I used was also a Charizard this will be a very interesting fight!" Lance said, throwing out his Pokeball, revealing his Charizard.

Both Charizards stood toe to toe with one another and Lances Charizard showed only respect. It was obvious that this Charizard knew the darker one was not evil or corrupted. Just different. They both roared at each other in eagerness to battle. It was a rivalry.

"Charizard! Wing Attack!" Lance called out.

"Steel Wing Charizard!" Ash said.

Both of the pokemon flew into the air and charged at one another, slamming into each other with powerful force. Their wings both slammed into each other, before they both went back to the ground. They both grunted in pain and winced as the damage took effect.

"Very nice Ash! Now, Flame thrower!" Lance calld out.

"Blaziken! Flame Thrower on Ash's Charizard as well!" May called out, jumping onto the stage next to Lance.

"Fly up into the air and dodge them both!"

"What's this?! May, the Princess of Hoenn, is taking Lance's side and siding against Ash?! She is the mystery trainer that could join in at any time! This is turning out to be an unexpected outcome folks! Three fire types against one another!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash tsked to himself, now put into a bind. Charizard roared at him and Ash nodded.

"You're right! This is just good experience for us both! We can do this!"

"Flamethrower!" Both of the other two trainers called.

"Charizard, dive down and use crunch on that Blaziken!" Ash called out. Charizard put his wings back and dove quickly to the ground before extending his wings at the last moment and flying low to the ground with amazing speed, grabbing Blaziken by the face.

"Blaziken!" May called out in worry. "Use Blaze kick and get him off!"

Charizard grabbed onto Blazikens firey foot when he used blaze kick, taking some damage but holding Blaziken back.

"Thunder Punch!" Ash yelled. Charizard gently released Blaziken only to strike Blaziken in the chest with a devastating thunder punch, sending Blaziken hurtling to the ground. Blaziken struck the ground with a devestating thud, doing massive amounts of damage to the pokemon. Ash realized he was out gunned by these pokemon, so he was using his pokemons advantages against the blaziken. However, he ignored lance which turned out to be a mistake.

"Charizard, seismic toss!" Lance called out. Charizard grabbed onto Ash's pokemon and flew up into the air, spun around a few times then slammed Charizard into the nearby wall, doing a massive amount of damage as well to Ash's pokemon. Charizard roared in pain and fell to his knee, breathing heavily from the attack.

"No! Charizard! You gotta get up! We are going to win this!"

Charizard roared in respone and stood up, flaring it's wings and roaring at the other two fire pokemon.

"Mega kick Blaziken!"

"Slash Charizard!"

"Use Steel Wing and block their attacks before tossing them away!" Ash called out. Charizard did what Ash said and took both attacks with his steel wings, before tossing both of their pokemon to the sides.

"Crunch on Charizard and fly up into the air!" Ash called out. Charizard was quick and grabbed Charizard by the throat before flying up high into the air.

"Blaziken! Help out and use Blaze kick on Charizard! Help Lance out!"

"Blaz!" Spoke the pokemon. It jumped into the air, did a spin attack and sent out its signature move.

"Clip your left wing and spin!" Ash called out. Charizard turned quickly and Blaziken struck lances Pokemon! "Flame thrower on both of them!" Ash called out. Charizard sent out its torrent of flame after a two second charge time and struck Lance's pokemon in the chest which sent it flying right into Blaziken, sending them both into the nearby wall. Ash's pokemon landed on the ground and awaited the dust to settle. When the dust settled, Blaziken was out for the count but Charizard slowly stood up and finally made its stand.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! It is now between Lance and Ash! Which of these Charizards will win?!"

"Charizard! Fire Fang!"

"Charizard! Thunder Punch!"

Both pokemon flew at each other and Lance struck first with a powerful Fire Fang onto Charizards shoulder. The Thunder Punch came a second after and struck deep into Charizards gut and both pokemon fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Get up Charizard!" Lance called out! "You can do this!"

"Come on Charizard!" Ash replied. "You got this! We will win this!"

Ash's Charizard stood up tall after struggling to it's feet. It was however all up to Lance's pokemon to stand up but when he got to his knees, Lance's Charizard fell back down and fainted.

"Lance is unable to battle! Ash's Charizard wins with a surprising victory! That Thunder Punch and Ash's smart strategy's was what allowed him to win! Congratulations Ash!" Brock announced. The crowd began to cheer and roar in appraisal for Ash. The crowd wasn't that disgusted by Charizard anymore!

Lance put Charizard back into it's pokeball before kissing the ball. "Great job out there. You were great." He whispered. He walked over to Ash with a large backpack. "You did an amazing job out there Ash. Two against one and you still won. You came up with some great ideas back there, using the air to your advantage. Your Charizard is extremely strong too! Thunder Punch is quite the move for a Charizard. Mine hasn't learned it yet. Please, take good care of your pokemon!"

"I will!" Ash said, happy to get praise from an Elite Four champion. Ash was not on his level yet with just only Charizard, but he would eventually be! Ash took the backpack full of the money, the hotel tickets and the trainers pack.

* * *

May began to walk over to Ash, ready to give him his kiss when Ash got on Charizard and flew off, a humongous smile on his face. He had just won the championship and beaten two powerful trainers with just one pokemon. It was an amazing feat. She however was surprised when he left, but smiled nonetheless.

"That boy..." She said with a sigh. She had an idea though and knew what she wanted to do… and it put a very devious smile on her face. With that, she left.

* * *

Charizard and Ash landed near the pokemart. This one was quite large and had quite a bit of things like clothing and food for even trainers! It was amazing! Ash went in with his Charizard and like a kid in a candy store, he went nuts and began to grab a lot of things. The first thing he grabbed was four changes of clothes for him. That cost about 5,000 pokedollars. He then grabbed a large bag and began to relieve the pokemart from it's spicy pokemon food, grabbing so many cans it was ridiculous. Charizard placed it's hand on Ash's shoulder and basically told Ash he was going overboard. He couldn't carry so much food and stuff.

Ash laughed and nodded, grabbing ten days worth of food for Charizard and food for himself. He was down to fourty thousand pokedollars afterwards. With this finished, he quickly set out for the hotel, eager for a good nights sleep and a shower. He smelled pretty bad.

With this, they both entered their paid for rooms and Charizard quickly set himself on the couch, eager to eat some of the free food the hotel paid for. Ash went to go take a shower.

* * *

May stood outside the Hotel with her devious grin before heading inside.

* * *

 **What could be going to happen next?! :O**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter guys! I own nothing so enjoy!**

 **So, after some reviews i decided to adress the age thing.**

 **May is 21 years old while Ash is 16, almost 17.**

 **Not much of an age difference and if it is, sucks for you. I dont think its a big deal.**

 **Now! I decided I will make this a harem as ill have May be a Bisexual girl... I mean hey with her playful attidue and such, I could see her being a very curious and experimental girl... or already having experimented... so why not right?**

 **So the current harem right now is: May and Cynthia who will be about 23-25 in age. So, whateva right? Now, I don't really know much about any other girl... I could do Sabrina but keep this in mind. I haven't watched or played Pokemon since Sinnoh. I refuse to acknowledge the region with the Vanilla Ice Cream cone or the Keys. Absolutely not.**

 **Anyways... thats the harem right now. I will take suggestions though!**

 **So, I decided Charizard will not be Ash's only pokemon. However, I decided that our hero will have at least two legendaries. The legendaries?**

 **Rayquaza and Deoxys.**

 **So, his lineup: Charizard, Rayquaza, Deoxys and Kabutops.**

 **I could add more of course but right now these four are going to be his only pokemon as of right now. More could come but again, reviews fuel me with ideas nd could expand the story! ^_^**

* * *

May walked into the Hotel and stood in front of the receptionist who was busy playing on her phone, playing some weird mobile game.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me which room Ash Ketchum is in? He just won the championship so he has been given a free room."

"Sorry, but we aren't allowed to divulge guest information." The lady responded, not even looking up from her game. May coughed to get her attention so she gently peeked up from her phone only to drop her phone onto the table and look at May. "Oh, the princess of Hoenn! I didn't realize it was you… well our policy doesn't allow us to tell you where any guests room is…" The girl coughed. "444" The girl coughed once more. She had her hands around something and when she coughed a third time, something flew from her hands and landed next to May's hand. It was a keycard.

"Ah, well that sucks. Thanks though." May say, smiling happily as she went to the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. She walked over to room 444 and inserted the spare keycard, opening the door and stepping in without worry. The first thing she saw was Charizard on the couch, eating some pokemon food. Charizard looked up at the intruder, eyed May for a good couple seconds and returned to eating his food, not deeming her a threat or anything. May wasn't sure to be insulted or complimented.

Charizard peeked up from his food when May barely moved into the room. The fire pokemon was interested in why she decided to intrude on their room, but figured it had to do with Ash. He lifted his right hand and pointed to the showers, telling May where he was. He figured the girl meant no harm to his trainer.

May smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said, walking over to the bathroom.

* * *

" _There she was just a-walkin' down the street  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do  
snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do_

She looked good, LOOKED GOOD  
she looked fine, LOOKED FINE  
she looked good, she looked fine  
and I nearly lost my mind"

Was what May heard through the door. It was Ash singing a very old song that her father listened to. She chuckled a bit and opened up the bathroom door, quickly dropping her dress to the floor.

"Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do  
Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be  
singin' do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do

We walked on, WALKED ON  
to my door, MY DOOR  
we walked on to my door" Ash kept on singing, never knowing about May. May had opened up the glass door quietly and stepped in behind Ash before she leaned in.

"Then we kissed a little more." May said, finishing up the verse. Ash flung himself up against the wall, screamed like a little girl and basically tried to climb up the bathroom wall backwards. His eyes were wide and he was scared shitless!

"Charizard! Intruder! Help me!" Ash yelled out. Charizard groaned in response. "What do you mean no?!" Ash demanded. His pokemon was talking back to him! "You are the one who let her in?! Why would you do that?!"

May smiled and leaned against a wall, eyeing Ash with her arms crossed across her bountiful chest.

"What do you mean she meant no harm?! You talked to her?!"

"Wait, are you saying you just assumed she meant no harm?! What a great guard dog you are!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guard Charizard! She is in here damnit! Interrupting my shower!"

"Grow a pair?! A pair of what?!"

"Hey, we don't use that language in this house young man!"

"I don't care if you are a pokemon! My house my rules!"

"Oh, how dare you say that! We both wanted to win just equally! So what if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have won!"

"Oh so that makes it ok for you to get away with these things?!"

"When I get out of here, you are going to be sorry!"

May coughed and interrupted Ash's tirade with his pokemon. Ash quickly looked at May who made a turn around movement with her finger. Ash looked at her confused and May sighed. "Turn around."

"Why would I do that?! Get out of my shower!"

May took the aggressive approach and shoved Ash around and placed him against the wall where he struggled.

"What do you think you are doing!? Let me go!" Ash exclaimed. The female was quite strong and was pressing against his center of gravity! However, when she placed the sponge against his back and began to stroke his back with the cleaning tool, Ash shuddered under such a pleasure. "Damnit, what are you doing to me?"

"You are filthy. You need a bath."

"I am in the shower already! Why are you here?!"

"You needed a bath and someone to clean you. You needed the extra pair of hands." May said simply. She was quite impressed that Ash was not trying to take a peek at her and was not actually turned on at the moment. She knew she looked gorgeous and she used that to her advantage a lot with the men. She however, was not a typical female. While she knew she looked gorgeous, most women would shy away about getting naked so easily. She had no such qualms with doing the act. While she was a virgin mostly, she has no problem getting naked around men. She's done it a few times with other men, but never done anything to take away her chastity.

Ash quickly relieved himself of any struggling and let the girl clean his body for him. He saw the dirt from his body flow into the drain and he wondered what he would look like clean.

"So, who are you? Why are you in my room?"

"I am May Maple, princess of Hoenn."

Ash's eyes went wide. "You were the one with the Blaziken who interrupted my battle with Lance."

"That's right. I was very impressed with your battling skills Ash. I've never seen someone like you. Your Charizard is very impressive as well." She said.

Charizard roared at her in appreciation, able to hear their conversation. This got Ash to clench his fist and shake it. He wanted revenge on his pokemon really badly now.

"So, why are you in my hotel room?"

"Because you didn't receive the other prizes from the championship. I am here to give them to you." May Maple said, half lying. She was grinning with playful deviousness.

"Oh, I was only wanting the Prize Money really, so giving me the other prizes doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I never made a social visit before… though no one has ever did what you did and not get a kiss and a date with me."

"Wait… you are saying I get to go on a date with you and get a kiss?"

"That's right. So when you get all cleaned up, we are going on that date." May said with a grin.

"I never agreed to this. You can't make me!" Ash said, looking a bit fearful. This girl before him was very aggressive and obviously was used to getting what she wanted. This worried the poor sixteen year old. She was an obvious handful.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and a full scrubbing, Ash was finally squeaky clean. Every part was cleaned by May and that meant, EVERY part of his body. She even scrubbed his genitals and he fought her for that one, but she won in the end by glaring at him with her eyes. She was scary! She was a very aggressive girl who had immense courage and bravery. This girl had balls of steel. With this finished, May took out some spare clothes from her backpack and began putting them on, putting on a pair of bicycle pants and her preferred attire. She looked back at Ash and grinned.

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed. We have a lot planned for tomorrow, but we are going to at least get something to eat before relaxing before bed." May said. She said they were going to do it today but she obviously changed her mind for the next day. Ash groaned in frustration as he was unable to get a word in edgewise with this girl. She made all the decisions and he felt powerless, yet he also felt secured for some reason.

Ash sighed and got dressed with the change of clothes SHE had picked out for him. It was one of the clothes sets he bought so she had to go through those and pick a set of clothes for him to wear. Ash stepped out of the bathroom and he gave his dragon a very dirty look. The fire lizard just grinned at Ash and this made Ash give him an even scarier look. This pokemon had betrayed him and Ash was now being forced to do things with this female who he had only met once and she attacked him with Lance! Ash barely won the fight and only won due to his strategy using Charizards moves and abilities!

With the glaring out of the way, Ash looked over and saw May waiting by the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Let's go. I'm hungry!" May demanded, grossing her arms under her impressive chest which was easily showing with her shirt on. Ash sighed and followed with the female, knowing he was never going to win against her.

Ash and May walked together, side by side as she still lead them over to a nearby cafe in the Petalburg city. When they sat down, the waitress smiled at May.

"Welcome back May. I see you have another victim with you." She teased, May grinned and Ash looked slightly horrified. The waitress turned and smiled. "I'm kidding. May doesn't really have victims. They are more of… playthings."

"That… that doesn't make me feel any better..."

The two girls giggled and May ordered for the both of them, getting a steak for Ash medium rare and a plate of rotisserie chicken for her with a side salad for the both of them. Ash didn't actually mind the steak as it was such a rarity for him to have that kind of meat that he was eager to have some.

"So… May… was it?"

May nodded and smiled. Ash had taken a good look at her. While he was sixteen, she was obviously in her early twenties. She was an older woman but it wasn't that much of an age difference. Still acceptable to him. This was actually around the same age difference for his parents, though it was swapped. His father was the older one. Ash noticed that she was an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman. She had maple brown hair and gorgeous sea blue eyes. He knew she was extremely kind. While her demeanor in the shower at first was kinda mean, she was just very playful. She wasn't a bad person and Ash regretted thinking badly of her at first. He sighed in response to this thoughts.

"Why are you taking me around town on a date and what not?"

May nodded. "I was interested by you. The way you handled yourself in battle and the fact I saw you with your Charizard in the forest, forgoing dinner in order to let him eat. You did it not for winning the match and we both knew that… Charizard knew you were doing it for him. Not for the match… and I have never seen someone do it before. I've done it a few times myself and the man I look up to the most, my father, has never done something like that. It was inspiring to see a new trainer like that… a lot of trainers out there are very mean to their pokemon and dont respect them enough. You aren't that way… you let Charizard live outside his pokeball and you both love each other greatly, even to the fact you can argue with each other and play around like such. So, I wanted to treat you to something nice…. And get to know you more."

Ash nodded. "So you were the one who left me the breakfast basket?"

"I did. You and your pokemon deserved it."

"Thank you May."

"No problem Ash. So, are you really a brand new trainer?"

"I am. I started just a week ago..."

"You are are a really good battler already. How did you get so good?"

"I was always a smart kid in school… plus I did a lot of research and such in my spare time… as I always wanted to have a pokemon."

May nodded. "That's really impressive… so can I ask a couple personal questions?"

Ash nodded in response.

"Why did you come to Hoenn for your first region… and why did you start so late?"

Ash's face got a bit depressed. "I'm sorry Ash… you don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine… May… My father and mother passed away. My father got sick and passed away while my mother passed away due to cancer…"

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry." May said, squeezing his hand gently.

"As for why I'm in the Hoenn region… my father had a dream to be a great pokemon master. He wanted to start in the Hoenn region because it was his favorite or something… so… I decided to take on his dream and add it onto my own. I want to be a great pokemon trainer… and I decided to live out his dream and come here first."

May smiled. "You really are a great person Ash. I'm very happy to see this."

Ash nodded and smiled. It was then the food came and Ash was quick to dig in, devouring the steak like it was going to go rotten. May chuckled and responded with her own vigorous eating of her food. May was very attracted to food so she was known for eating quite a bit. They were completely silent as they were engrossed in their food.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they both walked out of the cafe together, happy smiles on their faces and stuffed bellies. With this, it was late. They were both exhausted and had a long day. Ash was tired from his battling and May was just sleepy for sleepy sake. Ash had a great first couple days as a trainer and was very happy. He had won his first tourney and ended up fighting against Lance a champion of Kanto! Ash knew in the long run, Lance would beat him since Ash had only one Pokemon and hadn't trained him enough to beat six pokemon of a champion, but Ash knew he would one day be the biggest champion in the world.

When Ash and May arrived back at the hotel room, Ash turned to May before opening his door. He smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner… I will see you tomorrow I guess before I head out on my journey."

May smiled. "It's no problem Ash." May said. With that, Ash opened up his door and May calmly walked past him into the room. Ash blinked and tilted his head.

"Did you leave something here?" Ash asked.

"No." May said, smiling as she went over to the Charizard who was awake and watching some pokemon TV show. She began to stroke his snout and hug him, scratching behind one of his horns which made the pokemon very happy.

"Then… why are you in my room?"

"Are you really going to kick a tired lady out? That's so rude."

"But… you have a house..."

"I'm tired." May said, kicking off her shoes and heading over to Ash's bedroom.

Ash sighed and gave up, knowing he would never win against the older female. When Ash walked past Charizard, the pokemon snickered and Ash gave him a dirty look before heading to his bedroom.

Ash looked at May who had undressed into nothing but her panties and a large sleeping shirt. Her bra was laying on the ground near her side of the bed and she looked absolutely stunning. Ash, for a fleeting second, though she would look better with one of his shirts on her torso but he quickly shook that thought from his head.

Ash sighed and began to make his bed on the floor, letting May have the bed but May laughed.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"Letting you have the bed… isn't that obvious?"

"Well, yes it was but there is no need. We are both adults… we can share the same bed."

"I guess…" Ash said. He was trying to be nice and let her have the bed but May was obvious adamant on letting him sleep on the same bed. It was large enough to fit the both of them so it really wouldn't cause too much of a problem. Ash sighed and undressed into nothing but his boxers, climbing onto his side of the bed before May turned out the light.

"Night Ash."

"Night May."

They both fell asleep quite quickly and the room went quiet as Charizard laid himself on a bed of cushions he made on the floor.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is an updated version of this chapter. I changed pokemon and everything. So, I am working on this story again. I've been playing Alpha Sapphire and Moon so I feel like playing agin. That being said, all my original pokemon plans are changing. Everything is changing.**

 **Harem: Cynthia and May. Probably only these two.**

 **Pokemon: Charizard, Arbok, Cacturne. ((Maybe a legendary or two.)) I dont know after this. :)**

 **So yea. Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning came and it was only 8 a.m when Ash woke up. It was however 8:30 when Ash got out of bed. The reason? Well, he had to think about his dream. Did he want to leave today and head off on his journey, or stick around for another day? Well, he decided to get out on his journey early and get out of May's hair.

He had dressed himself and grabbed a quick breakfast sandwich that he put together, before making May her breakfast, which was a bowl of oatmeal that he kept in a container which would keep it warm for her a few hours after it was made. Ash looked once more behind him and smiled before walking out of the room, shutting the door.

Ash made his way out of the city and into the nearby forest path, heading to the first town for his first gym battle, Rustboro town. He would also try and attempt to find a pokemon to train besides just using his Charizard. He had decided to be a real trainer and get other pokemon. He may not get a full set quickly as he wanted Pokemon he thought were cool but still.

May woke up about thirty minutes after Ash left, yawning. She slowly sat up and noticed that the hotel room was very quiet. She got out of bed, got dressed and left the room, before finding out that Ash had left without even saying good bye. She sighed and rubbed her hair softly, heading to the kitchen. Her thoughts were on the boy.

 _'I guess I shouldn't be surprised… I was very aggressive and I really dominated him… I guess I should have been nicer… I wanted to travel alongside him on his Journey… it would feel like a fresh start…'_ She thought, picking up the bowl of oatmeal and eating it. _'At least he made me breakfast'_

She frowned as she ate her meal, missing the younger male. He was a really nice guy and she knew that. She really wanted to come along with him on his Journey. He could have used her! She was experienced and knew the region! But she had to go and blow it by being so aggressive and scaring him. She knew she scared him. She got in the shower with him for christs sake and invaded his hotel room!

It took about thirty minutes but she checked out of the hotel room and left it, heading over towards her house at the Petalburg Gym, when she saw a large explosion in the distance, way into the forest heading towards Rustboro. She then heard the trademark roar that was imbedded into her mind. It was Ash's Charizard! She could tell it anywhere! And it sounded angry. Pissed even. She decided to make her way over to the sound, knowing she could find Ash there!

Ash was walking through the forest on his path to Rustboro city when he came upon a large cage on a cart. He pulled down the tarp after hearing some whimpering and came upon a very sad sight. A geodude, a Koffing, an Arbok and two Pichus were in a cage, injured. They looked like they took several thunderbolts or something. Ash was quick and went to the cage, only to touch the cage and get shocked himself. He quickly released and shook himself, looking at Charizard. He was surprised to see rage in the dragons eyes, never seeing such a scary face from him.

"Charizard…?" Ash asked.

Charizard roared and struck the cage with a steel wing, busting open the cage which let out the pokemon.

All the pokemon except the Arbok scurried off into the forest after thanking the pair. When they both looked down to see the snake pokemon, they saw that it was nuzzling the fire lizards leg, wrapping itself around him gently. Ash laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Charizard, you made you first friend! Who knew you were such a softy!" Ash teased.

Charizard responded with knocking Ash on his ass with his tail, grinning at his trainer. Ash glared at his pokemon before laughing standing up.

"Well, it seems this little guy wants to come with us." Ash said, bringing out a pokeball and offering it to the black pokemon. Arbok accepted the pokeball and become one with it. With that, Ash had his second pokemon and finally something to train along with Charizard. However, they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Who the fuck do you think you are punk?! You released my property from my cage." Spoke a large man. He was at least 30 years old, was 6' 4" and had a black beard with short black hair.

Charizard went back from grinning to down right pissed. This man was the one who caged up the pokemon. Charizard hates this man with every fiber of his being.

"So you were the one who hurt these pokemon and decided to round them up like cattle? How disgusting." Ash spoke.

"And? It's a job kid. My clients paid for these pokemon and now, I have to capture them again… and ill get my first one by capturing your fucking Charizard!" The man spoke, throwing out two pokeballs. "Go Pidgeot! Go Electabuzz! Start this off with a gust and thunder combo!"

"Go Arbok! Both of you, dodge the thunderbolt!" Ash called out, throwing the black snake out onto the battlefield alongside Charizard.

The thunderbolt went with the gust and rode with it, making the attack much wider and harder to dodge. Charizard flew out of the way but Arbok took the attack and screeched in pain.

"Arbok noooo! Charizard buy me some time with a flame thrower! I need to learn what this guy can do!" Ash said, telling his fire lizard to buy him some time. Ash took out his pokedex and aimed it at the Arbok.

' _Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.'_

 _'Arbok knows wrap, ice fang, thunder fang, fire fang, poison fang, crunch, glare, poison sting, and acid'_

"Awesome! Arbok looks strong! Alright lets do this!"

"You aren't going to get away with this!" Spoke the man! "Electabuzz, thunder punch on Charizard! Pidgeot, use aerial ace on Arbok!"

"Charizard! Block with Steel Wing and counter with Flamethrower! Arbok! Glare attack!"

Charizard waited for the moment and used steel wing on both wings to grab the thunder punch and slam Electabuzz to the ground. Charizard opened his mouth as his flame thrower began to charge up, his steel wing pinning Electabuzz to the ground.

"ELECTABUZZ! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Electabuzz's shot out a thunderbolt as quickly as it could but Charizard released a stream of flame demolishing the thunderbolt and engulfing the Electabuzz. Electrabuzz was knocked out instantly from the white hot stream from such a close range. Charizard put a foot on the Electabuzz's back and roared into the sky, flapping his wings as he roared in victory.

As Pidgeot came in with an Aerial Ace, the Black Arbok stood up straight and his white eyes flashed red as did the red and dark yellow markings which turned blood red and light red. As Pidgeot came coming in, the birds eyes went wide in fear and she crash landed right in front of the snake.

"Arbok! Wrap around him and SQUEEZE!"

Arbok hissed and coiled his large body around Pidgeot, squeezing his powerful muscles around the bird, not letting him escape. Ash noticed the man running to his car but Ash had none of that! "Charizard! Fly into the air and cleave that car in half with steel wing!" Charizard flew into the air and flew away from the car before turning and gaining speed. His wings flashed silver for a moment but his body began to glow blue with an aura. Charizard flew at the car and slammed into it, blowing the metal creation sky high!

"Good job Charizard! Go get the cops now!" Ash said, tackling the poacher and pinning him onto the ground. Pidgeot had fainted earlier and Arbok assisted Ash by wrapping around the legs of the poacher.

"Theres no need." Spoke a feminine voice. A police woman! "Officer Jenny from Petalburg. I was patroling the area when I heard the commotion. You did a very good thing here Ash. Thank you for helping us catch this poacher. He has been causing a lot of problems for multiple citys in Hoenn."

"It's no problem officer. Glad to help."

"Alright well ill take this man to the station, good luck on your journey."

"Thanks!" Ash said, waving good bye. When he turned to head back on his path to Rustboro, he was stopped when he saw May leaning against the tree, an unhappy look on her face. Ash gulped in response, not really sure what to say to the unhappy female.

"You are still a very good young man." May said, getting up from her tree and walking over towards Ash who was backing away slowly, getting ready to hide behind his large fire lizard.

"Well, you know… gotta save those pokemon… he he." Ash said, a bit scared.

May walked up to the Fire Lizard who simply stepped aside, letting May deal with Ash. Charizard released that Ash wasn't exactly very nice leaving her like that, but May also did some wrong yesterday. This was their problem and he didn't need to get involved.

"Look May. I know I left you without saying, but… well I needed to get started on my journey and I didn't wanna be a bother..."

May laughed a bit. "A bother? Is that really why you left without me? You thought you would bother me? I thought you were upset with me with how I acted yesterday."

"No… I realized that you were a really kind girl… and weren't being mean… if anything you helped me." Ash said with a small smile.

"I see… well, I want to apologize anyway for my actions. I shouldn't have done some of those things that I did."

"It's fine. It's water under the bridge May… well I best be going." Ash said, giving May a small hug before walking off.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok if I accompany you?"

"Accompany me… why would you want to do that? I have no problem with it but I would be surprised. You had your journey..."

"Yes and… I wanna have more. I am so bored here at home, being praised as a princess and having so many people worship me. So, I've been wanting to have a new journey! Even if I am not the one battling or anything. With you, I feel like I can have a new adventure." May said with a smile.

"Oh… well I have no problem with it. Sure, come along!" Ash said before turning to his Arbok.

"Hey little buddy. Great job! Please, rest up though!" Ash said, returning the snake pokemon to his pokeball. Only for him to come out a few seconds later and wrap around the neck of Ash gently, relaxing. The snake had wrapped around the neck and torso of Ash, snuggling with Ash. It was then Charizard flew into the air and began to fly around the area, relaxing in the air.

"Ack. Alright well hi there little guy."

"That's not a normal Arbok you know."

"Oh yea! It's a different coloration! It's like my awesome Charizard!" Ash said with glee.

"Yes… it's another Dark version of a pokemon. Very rare to find. Arbok is a lucky snake to have found you… He would have fetched a pretty dollar on the market."

Ash nodded. "And I am lucky to have such an awesome pokemon. Look at him. He's snuggling me! He obviously wants to be loved."

"Yes. It seems you have a knack for those pokemon that suffer. You get even more interesting Ash Ketchum."

Ash smiled and with that, May and Ash went on a new journey, side by side. Ash had his Charizard and his brand new pokemon, Arbok while May only brought her Blaziken along. This was going to be a great new chapter in their stories. May had a small crush on Ash but was not going to act on it just yet. She would wait and see if Ash was really the one for her.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been about a year hasn't it? Well, I am back. I have been playing Alpha Sapphire and Moon lately, though Im not enjoying Moon so far. Its just so different. Idk. I hear its good on the second island which im on, but I just struggle to push myself farther to play. Anyways...**

 **I have updated Chapter 6, the one before this chapter, as I have changed my plans for the fic. I also had this chapter on my computer for a year now, just unfinished. I finished it up and now you get it.  
If you dont want to read it, ill reveal the changes.**

 **Harem: Cynthia. May. ((Maybe more in the future. MAYBE))**

 **Pokemon: Dark Charizard, Dark Arbok, Dark Cacturne. ((Maybe a legendary down the road. Maybe.))**

 **So yea. :D**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ash and May were completely silent, not speaking to one another and just enjoying the forest. Ash had a black snake wrapped around his neck and torso while he was looking slack jawed with an enormous smile on his face as he looked at all the pokemon running around with childlike wonder. May giggled a few times at seeing such a face on him, but now she was getting kinda bored with the silence. She loved the silence of course, but she also enjoyed having company to talk to.

"So Ash, have you decided what your next pokemon will be? Actually, what is your plan entirely?" May asked.

Ash didn't hear her at all as he was looking at all the different pokemon. Mightyena running around, Spinaraks, Ariados's, Aipom's, Murkrows, Noctowls and Hoothoot's and just a bunch of different pokemon. May finally got his attention with the fourth time calling just his name.

"Huh? What's up May?"

"Jeez Ash, I've been calling for you for over a minute now. You were acting like this was your first time seeing breasts on a girl."

"I didn't grow up with Pokemon ok! This is my first time near them! It's amazing!" Ash said happily. May giggled at his childlike demeanor.

"Alright well, I wanted to know what your plans were."

"To get to Rustboro city and challenge the gym leader of course."

"I meant as a whole. What are your plans?"

"Oh… well to become the Hoenn champion is my main goal, like my father wanted to be! After that, I don't know."

"Oh really? Well, I look forward to facing you in the arena." May said, smiling happily.

"Oh right, you're the current champion… well not for long! I will be taking that crown!"

"And I look forward to the day I can put you into your place." May teased, grinning at him. Ash stuck his tongue out at her and looked away with a hmph.

* * *

A couple minutes down the road, Ash and May came upon a large hot springs within the pokemon preserve that they were traveling near. They stood along the edge of the large pool of hot water and they could see steam covered the place but it was beginning to clear for the moment. May looked all excited for some reason while Ash wasn't really interested.

"May, is that you over there?" Spoke an older and more refined voice.

May and Ash turned their heads to the voice and they spotted a woman with long blonde hair, sitting on a rock and relaxing in the hot springs.

"Cynthia!" May called out in glee, quickly undressing to her birthday suit before jumping into the small pond of hot water and wading over to Cynthia who enveloped the brunette in a hug. "It's so great to see you! Why didn't you let me know you were in the region!"

"I was actually heading to Petalburg tomorrow morning to surprise you." Cynthia said with a smile. "But imagine my surprise when you appeared along these nice hot springs with… hey didn't you come here with someone?"

"Yea… Ash… Hey Ash come join us!" May called out, turning her head to their previous location. However Ash was not there. "Ash?"

Ash raised his hand from over a rock. He was hiding from view.

"I'm over here." He stated. He was sitting on the ground with his head and hand above the rock.

"What are you doing over there?" May asked. "Come join us!"

"No. no im good. Uh… I don't like water." Ash said, trying to find an excuse.

"You are a liar… now get over here."

"No thanks im good."

"He's such a gentleman." Cynthia said with a chuckle. She had to be at least 25! She was so gorgeous!

"Yea, I was naked in his shower and touching him down there and he didn't even get hard! It was pretty gentlemanly."

"Jeez, you really have gotten more aggressive. You should really watch what you are doing sometimes May. You could have scared him off."

"Yea I know… I already apologized!"

Cynthia chuckled and gave May a kiss on the cheek. "Alright alright… so Ash was it? Come on and join us, we won't bite that hard."

"No, no im good." Ash replied.

"Are you saying you dont wanna see us naked?"

"Wanting and doing are two different things lady!" Ash retorted.

"I suppose. But we are inviting you over so why not take us up on our offer?"

"Ash. Just get in the bath and relax! Sheesh." May said. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked already!"

"And it was awesome but she's new!"

"Oh, so because you saw me once you are ok with seeing me again?" May teased. "And I was awesome naked? Interesting Ash Ketchum… interesting."

"Wait, Ash Ketchum?" Cynthia asked. "The guy who won the Petalburg Tourney?"

"Yup." May said, smiling. "That would be this guy. He used his Charizard, which was his first pokemon he caught."

"Interesting." Cynthia said. "Well, Ash, I again invite you to join us. It won't harm you any… plus you should get a rinse at least."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I have to decline. It's not becoming of a man to be in a pool of water with a naked woman let alone two of them."

Cynthia nodded. "That's a fair assessment but I would not like to keep yelling or talking loudly over to you. We are not ashamed of our body and don't mind you looking. Now please join us."

May nodded. "Ash, Cynthia here would be someone you might want to get to know." May said with a smile.

Ash sighed and undressed to his birthday suit before climbing into the water, taking a seat. He covered himself from view and kept his face down towards the water. "F-Fine… I'm here." Ash said. Arbok slithered into the water and began to glide across the water, enjoying himself. Cynthia and May both watched Arbok move and Cynthia turned to May.

"Is that a black Arbok?"

"It's Ash's as well. He seems to have a knack for catching pokemon that are… different."

"Interesting. So, his Charizard is different?"

"Yes. It's a Dark version."

"OOOH! Those really strong ones that deal damage but can't take hits well?"

"Yes. His Charizard is flying around in the sky somewhere. I believe it enjoys flight."

"That's interesting to know." Cynthia stated. "I actually haven't come across one of the dark versions before… at least for what I can remember. It's nice to see."

Ash kept quiet and enjoyed himself with the hot water, his head leaning back against the smooth rock he was against.

"So Ash. Tell me about yourself." Cynthia stated.

"What exactly do you wanna know?" Ash asked.

"Everything. Tell me about you being a trainer."

"Oh. Well I am 16 and this is my first week of being a pokemon trainer."

"Really? You started so late. How come?"

"I came from a very poor family and they couldn't afford to have me leave. I had to work as a child to make ends meet with my family."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"My parents have all passed away with my mother passing away two weeks ago. She was nice enough to set me up for a journey." Ash said with a small smile, opening his eyes and looking at Cynthia. He never even looked down to her breasts but kept his eyes on her own. "She gave me everything she could so I could be like a normal kid and have a pokemon journey. So now, I am here in Hoenn to live out my fathers dream to have his journey in Hoenn and become the champion here."

"That's wonderful to here how pure your dreams are and everything. I am sorry you have to go through so much pain but I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself. As for being a Hoenn Champion, you'd have to beat May here first."

"I know. I will prepare myself for a battle with her in the far future. After that… I don't know. Maybe ill go to another region. Maybe my hometown? Maybe a far away one? Who knows..." Ash said with a sigh.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cynthia. I am 25 and I am the Sinnoh Champion. I am also rated to be the strongest out of all the champions."

"She has many victories under her belt. She's pretty much undefeated, with only lance and I beating her once, though she has beaten us at least three times each. She beat us both once, lost then beat us twice more. Her Garchomp is no joke."

"Well, then one day I will be glad to have a pokemon battle with you Cynthia. Charizard is extremely strong himself, so it will be a good fight to see between the two."

"Yes. I would be glad to battle you. I want to see this Charizard myself." Cynthia said.

May turned to Cynthia. "So, how goes it in Sinnoh?"

"It's alright… though I've been getting bored. Not a lot of challenges lately. I was thinking of taking Garchomp and going on another journey."

"Me too! I am actually joining Ash here on his Journey!"

"Oh that's wonderful. Ash, would it be ok if I join you guys?"

"I don't see why not." Ash said, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't had friends before or a journey… so… I think it's a good idea?"

"We can both assist you if you need anything for this journey. Such as pokemon getting sick, or battle strategies." Cynthia stated

"Actually, Ash in terms of battling strategy is top notch. He beat Me and Lance's pokemon on his own. I honestly think if he got all of his pokemon and set up…. He could go all the way and become a Pokemon Master. No joke." May stated.

"Really? Well, I am impressed. I want to see this for myself!" Cynthia stated with a big smile. "I can't wait to see how you do against the gym leaders and elite four and everyone!" She said happily. May giggled at her before getting a devious smile. May got right behind Cynthia and wrapped her arms under her Cynthia's arms, gripping her massive tits in her hands and squeezing, which got Cynthia to let out a low moan.

"So Ash, what do you think of these puppies. Aren't they nice?!" May stated, teasing Ash. Ash blushed heavily and quickly turned around, putting his back to the two girls.

"M-May! You know these are sensitive and we have company."

"Oh I'm only trying to tease him. Look at him. These are the second pair of breasts he has ever seen in his life. This is fun isn't it?"

"You're evil." Cynthia stated, removing May's arms from her breasts. "Ash, I apologize for her actions."

"I-it's fine. You're obviously lovers."

Cynthia gasped and May began to laugh.

"Ash, you got the wrong idea here." Cynthia tried to defend.

"No no. Ash, Cynthia and I have both experimented with each other a few times. We aren't dating or anything, but we aren't afraid to have some fun together."

"O-Oh… W-Well…. Good for you." Ash stated, his face tomato red. Cynthia let out a sigh and turned to May.

"You really need to be more careful. You just scarred the poor kid."

"Oh please. He's basically an adult."

"That's not the point! We both knew we were pushing it with letting him see us naked while we relaxed in these hot springs, but you go and get touchy and it becomes a problem."

"I said I'm fine." Ash interjected, turning to look at Cynthia. "Yes, it was a shock and embarrassing for me… but It's not like I didn't enjoy it. It's not like I am a prude." May put on an evil smile and was about to speak but Cynthia covered her mouth.

"Don't talk." She said to May before turning to Ash. "Well I am glad you aren't upset. You are a very mature young man and I am glad to be traveling with you."

Ash nodded and the two of them began to have chats about pokemon before they would retire for the night.

* * *

 **Read. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I was planning on making this a longer chapter but I decided that Imma play Alpha Sapphire again to get some more reference material. I started last time with Torchic but imma go with Mudkip I think. Wait... no... I want Sceptile so I can get a Gyarados! :O**

* * *

The next morning came around a bit too slowly for Ash. He ended up getting to sleep a lot later than he planned due to the excitement of what was coming. In one day he caught an Arbok and got two people to travel with! Both of them were champions of their particular regions! He had two extremely skilled and talented people to travel with that can help him with his journey should he need it. He also knew that the first gym he would ever visit was coming very soon. He was so very happy and excited so he didn't get to sleep until late.

When the bird pokemon of the region came chirping out, Ash was first to awake with a huge smile on his face. He was snuggling with his Arbok and his Charizard while the other two women were in their own tents. Ash didn't want a tent due to enjoying sleeping outdoors in the open. Trees can provide rain cover and thats all that Ash needed. Ash stood up and stretched before heading off to use the restroom. After the morning wizz, he began to cook a large breakfast for everyone over an open flame. There was two pots going. Two breakfast stews. Both had a large amount of meat being cooked but the pokemon stew had a lot of berries that were not edible by humans, or at least shouldn't be eaten. The human side had a lot of veggies in it and some berries.

It was only 5:30 in the morning, according to Ash's pokedex. When the smell of the food and the sound of the roaring flame hit the two resident females and Ash's own pokemon, the two girls let out groans.

"Damnit who is making so much noise at this time of the morning?" May complained, looking at her watch.

"Good Morning!" Ash said happily! "I'm making breakfast!"

"Ash? Why are you up so early… its fucking 5:30."

"I wanted to be up by 5 but I slept in!" Ash replied.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" May said, sitting up. She was only wearing a T-shirt and panties.

"What do you mean?"

Cynthia laughed a bit, covering her mouth a bit. "Ash, people don't normally wake up this early. People usually sleep in."

"Oh… well I couldn't! I always had to work this early with my family so its just natural for me to wake up! Plus im excited! Im about to face my first gym! I got two awesome pokemon!"

Cynthia laughed. "I love that youthful attitude you have. You have such a wonderous childlike personality that it can only make me smile."

Ash blushed and scratched his cheek, going back to cooking the food. May turned to Cynthia and smiled.

"Oh look what you did. You made him embarrassed. Who'se the aggressive one now?" May teased, rubbing her eyes before yawning.

"Oh please. I'm not the one who started groping him in the shower or groping another female in front of him. I only expressed my admiration for his attitude."

"And I appreciate it." Ash said. "Just didn't know how to respond to it… You guys are my first friends."

May was about to speak up but Cynthia glared at her. "Don't you say it." Cynthia stated. May just looked at her innocently.

"I wasn't going to say anything." May replied, tilting her head cutely.

"You are such a liar. I know EXACTLY what you were going to say."

May whistled innocently but Ash was curious.

"What was she going to say that you don't want her to say?"

"I was going to say that while we may be your first friends… we wouldn't mind being your first time." May said quickly before Cynthia could say anything.

"May! Damnit! Stop that!" Cynthia scolded.

"First time for what?"

May was about to speak up but Cynthia, glad it only a black T-shirt and her own black lace panties tackled her and held her down. "It's nothing Ash. Don't worry about it. Now, wheres my breakfast?" Cynthia said, changing the subject.

"Oh! It's almost ready!" Ash said with a smile. "It just needs to cool off!"

"Awesome! It smells great!" Cynthia said, standing up and getting dressed. With Ash's back turned, she removed her T-shirt and put on a fresh Bra and then put on her black dress that she was well known for. She did her hair up in her tear drops pins and turned to May who was now dressed in her normal outfit. Ash put out the bowls of food for the pokemon, all four of them that Ash knows of. Garchomp, Blaziken, Arbok and Charizard. He then poured three bowls for the three humans.

"Here you guys go! Eat up!" Ash stated. Cynthia and May called out their pokemon and everyone began to eat.

Cynthia and May gasped as they ate the first bite of food. "Ash…. Where did you learn to cook? This is… amazing!" Cynthia stated.

"Holy shit… this dude…. Ok I'm claiming him now. He can work around the house and cook for me." May stated.

Cynthia laughed and Ash blushed.

"I learned to cook from my mother. I would help her in the kitchen all the time so… I learned everything she did."

Cynthia smiled. "Your mother sounds amazing. I wish I could have met her."

"She would have been glad to have met you as well Cynthia."

Cynthia and Ash shared a smile before they went back to eating.

* * *

About ten minutes later, pokemon and humans alike were finished their meal and Ash quickly washed up his campsite, placing the reusable bowls back into his backpack before putting on his hat and backup, ready to go.

"Lets go! Time for our adventure!"

May sighed and Cynthia giggled.

"This is going to be a daily thing isn't it?" May said to Cynthia softly.

"Yes but I find it endearing." Cynthia stated.

"Well well well. Look like Cynthia has a crush." May teased. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Yea I totally do."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. I just don't know him enough to have a crush. Sure, he's attractive but so are many other men."

May smiled. "Well, I can safely say I have a crush. I've watched him battle and seen how much he cares for pokemon." May stated, as she and Cynthia walked behind Ash who was petting his Arbok while he was curling around Ash's torso. Ash was mindlessly petting Arbok while looking around the forest at the many kinds of pokemon running around. "I haven't even seen my father have so much passion for his pokemon. I mean look at that. He's petting a very rare and scary Arbok and doesn't mind at all that he's wrapped around his body or that he is different. You should have seen the people in the stadium look at his Charizard in disgust."

"I can understand it. People don't like things that are different. Human nature I suppose."

"Yet you and I are not like that."

"Some are exceptionally different. Some have just a lot more love for pokemon than others."

May nodded. "So, you seen his Charizard right?"

"Other than at Breakfast time, no… but it was quite an amazing Charizard. I could feel the power radiating from him."

"Think Ash is going to go far?"

"Very far. If I have to say so… He will be challenging the league and the champions very soon… at least if Charizard has anything to say about it. From what you say, Ash is an amazing battler so I'll have to judge him once I see him in a few battles."

May nodded and the two females watched as Ash enjoyed himself. He reminded them of themselves when they were younger. Ash immediately dashed away from them, running at full speed as if there was an emergecy. The girls looked at each other and jogged up only to stop when they saw him. He had gotten off the path and was sitting down next to a Spinarak and an Ariados mother. Spinarak was currently crawling around in his lap and nuzzling Ash's stomach and when the girls arrived, they just sighed.

"Damnit Ash… I thought there was an emergency." May stated.

"No… but I saw these guys and they looked so cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Look at him!" Ash said, holding Spinarak in his arms. "Isn't he the cutest?!"

May rolled her eyes while Cynthia giggled. "Yes the cutest." Cynthia said, sitting on her knees next to Ash as she gently stroked the spider pokemon. "It's strange because Ariados is known to be highly aggressive, especially near her children. You seem to have quite the knack for Pokemon Ash."

"Thanks! I like them all! This is such a wondrous world! I never knew how beautiful the world is."

Cynthia held the newly hatched Spinarak, gently stoking it's head with a smile. "Yes. The world of Pokemon is vast and beautiful. There are so many regions of this planet with so many different pokemon. You have a lot to see Ash."

"I know. I can't wait to see it all." Ash stated before picking up the Spinarak and placing it onto his mothers back before waving good bye to the spider family. "Well Ash. With that out of the way… how would you like to meet one of my Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region? I should have offered this before but better late then never!"

"Can I?! Is he friendly!"

"Of course. Garchomp, come say hello!" Cynthia said, throwing out her Garchomp onto the field who let out a roar. Ash's eyes went wide as he looked at the large pokemon.

"It's huge! Its like Charizard size! It looks tough!"

"This is Garchomp. He is the strongest of my pokemon."

May nodded. "Her Garchomp alone can take down 3 to 4 of my pokemon by himself before fainting." May stated. "She's a legend." May said.

"That's so sweet. You aren't weak either May. Your Blaziken is well trained."

"Thanks but its nothing in comparison to your pokemon. I only beat you because you were coming down with a cold and even then, I barely won."

"May, don't put yourself down. You are an amazing trainer and you are the champion of Hoenn."

"Yes, but you are the Champion of Champions."

Cynthia sighed and looked at Ash. "So Ash, we should almost be to Rustboro. Ready for your gym battle?"

"Am I ever! Imma get my first badge and my first ticket into the league and then champion status!"

Cynthia smiled. "Do you want any hints?"

"Is it common to get hints?"

"Yes. There is usually someone in the gym, before you get to even fight, to tell you about the gym."

"Oh! Well awesome!"

"Rustboro Gym is a rock type gym. Im sure you know about rock types but let me tell you anyway. They are weak to Fighting, Steel, Water, Grass and Ground types. Rock types are known to use rock and ground moves a lot. Your pokemon are both weak to them."

"I see. Well, I am confident Charizard and his steel wing can handle it, but I'm going to fight with Arbok. He has Ice fang and while its not super effective, its still effective."

"Hmm. So you are going to pit your Arbok? Well, your Arbok is very strong. I will like to see how you do nonetheless. I wish you luck!" Cynthia stated.

May nodded. "You got this Ash!"

"We're not even there yet. Save your luck wishing to when we get there!" Ash stated happily, marching along the path to Rustboro.

* * *

Up high in the sky, Charizard was enjoying the warm sunny day while keeping an eye on his trainer. Flying was something Charizard enjoyed doing and it wasn't exhausting or tiresome in any form. He glided along the breeze. In a few hours, Ash would come to fight the Rustboro gym and Charizard will be there to cheer him on, if not fight for him.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I almost actually quit writing this for a moment but I wanna stick with is so I plowed through. Its just really hard to write a pokemon fic and do it justice... like Idk what im doing lol**

 **Enjoy though.**

* * *

An hour later they entered the Petalburg woods on the way towards Rustboro, where the sun wasn't getting through the thick canopy so it was a bit dark. Charizard was now walking next to Ash, using his tail as a torch light. Ash was still amazed at all the pokemon running, flying, hopping or doing whatever. The pokemon were obviously enjoying their life here in the forest and Ash was enjoying his journey. He loved seeing all of the pokemon around him. Arbok was no longer hanging off of Ash but slithering behind everyone. It seemed neither of his pokemon wanted to live in their pokemon but this wasn't a bother for Ash.

The three humans walked in silence, all of them enjoying the crisp clean air that was in the woods. It was something you don't see in the larger industrial cities and even in smaller cities, the air in the forest is much cleaner. It was only when Ash heard the pleas of a man that Ash began to run, dashing through the grass and trees, heading towards the sound. The females followed him and Charizard was taking a bit longer due to the path that Ash took was a bit too narrow for the large winged dragon-look alike. Arbok however was fast slithering, going over the bumps, turns, and underneath roots quickly. It was good to be smallish.

"Hand over the keycard. Lets go!" Spoke a gruff and aggressive male.

"No! This is not for you! What do you have planned?!" Spoke the nerdy man.

"Hand it over! I wont ask again! Poochyena! Take the card!" Spoke the man, throwing out his pokeball. The small bite pokemon roared and charged at the nerd but Arbok was there instantly, headbutting the pokemon in the side, forcing it away. "What the! Who is there?!"

Ash dashed through the tree from the side and stood in front of the scientist.

"What do you think you are doing?! Also what is with that outfit?!" Ash exclaimed. Cynthia and May came out afterwards.

"It's Team Aqua." May stated. "They are a criminal organization but they were very silent before hand… this is strange. You there, why the sudden activity?"

"I don't have to answer to you! Poochyena! Bite!"

"Charizard, flamethrower." Ash stated. A few seconds later, Poochyena leaped at Charizards snout with a bite but a stream of a flame came from the mouth and blasted Poochyena back to the team aqua who caught his pokemon.

"You…. You are lucky I have business in Rustboro! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HEARD OF US!" The grunt said as he ran off to the town.

The scientist turned to Ash. "Thank you all so much! I… No! He's after that!" The scientist sprinted off and Ash turned to the girls.

"That… was strange. Are you sure this criminal organization is strong…? That was kinda pathetic."

May shrugged. "I've never actually fought them but they are a very large organization."

"Well, whatever they are trying to do… they wont be able to do it." Ash said with a grin. "I'll stop them."

May laughed. "Good luck Mr. Hero." She said with an eyeroll.

"I can do it! Charizard is strong! So is Arbok!"

"Yes but you are only two pokemon. You aren't going to do well against hundreds of pokemon."

"Will too! I got you and Cynthia!"

"Oh, so you expect us to come and help you? How unmanly."

Ash just pouted and walked off, heading off towards the city while May and Cynthia giggled. Upon entering the city, Ash gasped. "It's huge!"

"That's what Cynthia said!" May said quickly. Ash didn't really pay attention but Cynthia gave May an exasperated look. The look said 'Really….?'

"Where is the gym?! I wanna battle already! I can't wait!" Ash jumped into the air and Charizard picked him up, where they flew up into the air and flew around. "Charizard! We're going to get our first badge!"

Charizard roared back in response and landed in front of Cynthia and May who were waiting in front of the gym.

"Ash, you are extremely hyper." May said. "Calm down. It's just a gym."

"Were you not excited when you fought your first gym?!"

"I was." Cynthia stated. "I was as excited as you are when I started my Journey. May was too so just ignore her. It's very awesome to see you so excited." She said with a big smile.

"HA! I knew it!" Ash said, sticking his tongue out at may.

"You don't even know how to use that." May said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go into the gym. Daylights-a-wasten!"

Ash followed May into the Gym where a woman was busy talking with the desk receptionist. The lady turned and smiled.

"May! Cynthia! How are you two doing? This is a surprise!"

"Good to see you Roxxanne." Cynthia stated.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" May said.

"It's been a week or two. So, what can I do for you today? Oh there is someone with you. Well hello there."

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum and I want to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Oh my, well I will gladly take you on." She said, looking at the Charizard behind him and the Arbok on his shoulders. "I take it these are your pokemon?"

"Yes! Charizard was my first pokemon! I just started my journey like a week ago! Arbok was in a cage!"

"Well that's good to hear. So, I am Roxanne! Let's see what you got Ash!" She said happily, tossing out her Geodude.

"Arbok! Show her a good time!" Arbok slithered off of his shoulder and hissed at Geodude.

"A poison type! Bold move since I am a ground and rock type!"

"Yes but I am confident he can succeed!" Ash said. "You can move first!"

"Well, trainers usually get the first move but I will gladly take the first move! Geodude, roll out!"

"Arbok! Stand tall and wait for an opening!" Arbok listened and hissed, waiting as the rock pokemon got closer and closer. "Use glare!" Ash stated as Geodude was two yards away. Geodude saw the glare and immediately stopped rolling, sliding across the field right into Arbok! "Use wrap and make sure he can't move!"

"Geodude! Use rock throw!" Geodude stood still in fear, staring up at the black snake.

"Ice fang! Repeat!" Ash claimed. Arbok's fangs began to glow blue before ice appeared. He began to bite over and over on the immobilized rock pokemon, the pokemon taking the super effective hit over and over. In a few seconds, the rock pokemon fainted.

"Geodude return! Well Ash, it seems you are a powerful trainer. Hard to believe this is your first gym battle. Nonetheless I will not give up! Nosepass, show this trainer a thing or two!"

Nosepass appeared on the field and Ash took the first attack.

"Use ice fang!"

"Nosepass Harden!"

Nosepass glew blue as he hardened his defenses and the ice fang just glanced off doing minimal damage.

"Damn! This is gonna get rough! I rather not switch to Charizard! Arbok, we got this! Use wrap! Constrict that nosepass!"

"Nosepass, use rock tomb! Contain that snake!" Roxanne stated. Arbok slithered forward, heading to Nosepass who just threw a few rocks, one which struck Nosepass in the nose. Arbok hissed in pain only for other rocks to pin Arbok between several rocks.

"Arbok! You gotta get out of there! Use ice fang!"

"Nosepass! Magnitude!" Roxanne exclaimed. Nosepass stomped on the ground and Arbok began to roar in pain as the rocks shook around him, squishing him against the other rocks.

"Arbok! You have to get out of there! Come on man! Wrap around one of the rocks and crush it!"

"Keep it up! Magnitude!" Roxanne exclaimed as Nosepass shook the ground once more, this time it was weaker but Arbok hissed in pain!

"Damnit! Come back Arbok!" Ash stated, bringing out the pokeball as Arbok was taking so much pain. Ash stopped when he saw Arbok smash all the rocks with a silver tail! "Arbok! You…."

"Arbok just learned Iron Tail?! You are quite the trainer to bring out that kind of ability! Nosepass! Rock tomb! Let's trap him once more!"

"Arbok! Iron Tail! Smash those rocks apart then use wrap on Nosepass!"

Arbok smashed through all the rocks, and slithered forward, wrapping around Nosepass who attempted to dodge but the black snake was faster. Arbok was on his last moments where one more strike would faint him. It was obvious by the weakened eyes.

"Toss him into the ground and Iron Tail!"

"Nosepass! Magnitutde! Quick!"

Arbok slammed Nosepass into the ground who stomped onto the ground but Arbok used his tail on Nosepass as a lever, throwing himself into the air before slamming down onto Nosepass with an iron tail. Nosepass fainted from the hit and Roxanne looked at the battle with surprise.

"Wow…. Well… I don't know what to say. Wonderful job there Ash. Your Arbok is amazing. Is he a dark version? He's not a normal purple."

"Yes he is. Same with my Charizard. Both of them suffered from abuse and I rescued them." Ash said proudly.

"Well, I am happy that they have found a very loving trainer to keep them and nurture them. It shows with how strong they are that your bonds are amazing. You used a pokemon that is weak against rock and ground types, only to come out on top due to your amazing wit and strategy. You are a very good trainer and I foresee you going very far. So now I present to you the Stone Badge. I also present to you a complimentary badge case. Please keep this with you at all times, it will allow you to keep your badges and let you into the pokemon league where you shall fight May or Steven for the title."

Ash gasped and looked at his badge, only to smile happily. "Cynthia! May! Look I got my first badge!" Ash said before turning to Arbok and Charizard! "Look guys! A stone badge! Arbok! Thanks for being awesome!" Ash said, hugging the black snake who was tired, nuzzling into the neck of his trainer. "We gotta get you some rest!" Ash said, lifting the snake on his shoulder's before turning to Roxanne. "Thank you so much for a wonderful battle!"

"Anytime Ash! Seeing that you are friends with two champions, you are going to go far no doubt."

Ash smiled and waved good bye to Roxanne before he ran off to the pokemon center, where he would spend the night with Arbok since Arbok needed some rest. Ash entered the pokemon center and went to the nurse joy stationed there, smiling. "Can I please have a room. Arbok here needs to rest as he just won an amazing victory at the gym."

"Of course. How many rooms would you like?"

"3." Ash stated only for Cynthia to place her hand on the counter, giving the money to nurse joy.

"Just one large room will be fine. No reason to do all 3."

"So one room Champion Cynthia?"

"Yes please." Cynthia said with a smile, taking the room key. Ash followed Cynthia with a confused look on his face.

"So we're going to share a room? Wouldn't that cause problems?" Ash asked, entering the room with Cynthia with May following him.

"Why would it cause a problem?" May asked, closing the door behind them after Charizard and Arbok entered. "You saw us naked already so seeing us again isn't going to be a problem. So… which problems?"

"My mother always complained about my father and the bathroom."

"Oh, thats nothing. Unless you consider yourself a disgusting human being." Cynthia stated. "Look Ash. You are an adult, May and I are adults. It's not a problem. Look, if it makes you feel any better you can take the couch."

"It would."

"Then it's settled. Don't worry so much alright? We're not going to hurt you and you wouldn't hurt us. It's all ok." She said with a smile. "Plus it seems your Arbok took the bed anyway." Cynthia giggled out.

Ash placed a blanket onto the couch with a pillow before walking over and lifting Arbok off of the bed and gently placing him on the couch, placing the head of the snake onto the pillow before setting up a blanket onto the ground, placing a few pillows down for himself.

"There. Now you two can share the bed since you are "lovers" and Arbok can have the couch while Charizard and I can share the floor." Charizard roared at Ash. "Oh come on. Arbok deserves it for his work at the gym." Another roar. "Yes, you could have easily done it but you are too strong. I can't have you beating all the gyms for me. I have to at least have a challenge plus it was good training for Arbok! He learned a new move!" Another roar though it was like a whimper. "FIIIINE. You can have the next gym you whiny baby." This roar sounded like he was a victor. Ash sighed and shook his head.

Cynthia and May giggled before Cynthia sat at the table. "So what shall we do to pass the time until bed time? It's almost dinner so I say we can get something to eat and watch a little TV or something."

"Sounds good to me. Can we order pizza?"

Cynthia nodded. "Sure I can go for some Pizza. You May?"

"Fine with me." May said, handing the phone to Cynthia who placed the order while May turned on the television and found a movie channel.

* * *

The three of them spent the night watching TV while scarfing down greasy pizza until bed time, where the two females slept in the same bed while Charizard slept with Ash. Of course, Arbok woke up from a nap and snuggled up to Ash, falling asleep next to his trainer.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **I honestly got no idea what im doing. Any ideas for plots or anything I can help to write this fic will be helpful. Harem and Pokemon dieas will probably be ignored though read. Like I have the pokemon I wanna do and im fine with jsut these two women in the harem. I mean potientially I might put someone else into the harem but eh.**


End file.
